hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy Rhodes
Dorothy Rhodes is a 7th Year Hufflepuff. Her roleplayer isThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Dorothy Rhodes grew up as an only child with her father, Sebastian Rhodes, in a small town in Essex by the name of Colchester. Her mother, Camille Rhodes, left shortly after Dorothy as born, not wanting to have anything to do with her as she was only 18 when she gave birth to Dorothy. She left Sebastian with Dorothy. Because of this, Dorothy is a feels very attatched to and obligated to make her father proud, as she doesn't have a mother. It doesn't really bothe her, however, because Camille left before Dorothy could get to know her. She doesn't even know what her mother looks like. Sebastianoriginally lived in France, but moved to Essex when he was a teenager. The rest of Dorothy's family lives in France, so she spends her summers with her grandparents in Marseille, France. Before receiving her Hogwarts letter, Dorothy and her father were oblivious to the wizarding world. Although it was a huge shock at first, both of them eventually eased into the idea as Sebastian realized that Hogwarts is where Dorothy belongs. Before coming to Hogwarts, Dorothy had no friends at school because she was so different from everyone else with not only having magical abilities, but her general awkwardness. No one wanted to be friends with the weird girl, and this is why she has trouble approaching people now. All of her friends lived in France. However, this never really bothered Dorothy too much because she is a huge introvert. She'd rather be inside playing her ukulele than be at a sleepover or party. Dorothy's father was and still is a supporter of the arts. He introduced Dorothy to the guitar and piano. She played the guitar for about a year before she decided she wanted to learn the ukulele. When Dorothy turned 13, she started writing her own songs. She brings her ukulele with her to Hogwarts, and in her free time can be found messing about with it in a quiet place. Personality Dorothy is very quirky, awkward, and sweet. She is fairly shy and often has trouble approaching people in fear of making herself seem like an utter idiot. She appears to be quiet and timid, however when you get to know her, Dorothy can be very loud and spontaneous. Looks Dorothy previously had long, brown hair but she recently cut it up to her shoulders. She also has hazel eyes and fair skin. Dorothy's model is Dodie Clark, more commonly known as doddleoddle on YouTube. Wand Dorothy's wand has a unicorn hair core, a holly wood base, and is 8 inches long. It is good for Charms. Alliances *Ashton Barnes (friend/crush) Enemies *none yet Abilities/Traits *Dorothy is very good at singing and songwriting *Dorothy can play the ukulele, piano, guitar, and bass *Dorothy can speak fluent French *Dorothy is good at Charms Gallery B9_p0ItIIAANKkl.jpg-large.jpeg 635776130744062857405021791_tumblr_nsxj82BWdG1ucszwxo3_500.gif 11821794_442280529278322_687437806_n.jpg 11866283_900190400050412_5486762410346714112_n.jpg tumblr_npooxnp8Gx1u0dx7po1_500.jpg tumblr_noaselH6mT1sixguco2_500.gif Screen Shot 2015-11-14 at 8.01.18 PM.png 7844f9ae9f2639097d2af321e98a3e88-395.jpg 11875366_168359533504030_1760016639_n.jpg tumblr_na90xrf5NV1trhk32o1_500.jpg Screen Shot 2015-11-14 at 7.56.24 PM.png 11371045_874562122591494_567552069_n.jpg doddleoddle.jpg maxresdefault-1rqert.jpg Screen Shot 2015-11-14 at 7.45.25 PM.png Category:Student Category:Female Category:Hufflepuff Category:Seventeen Category:Musician Category:British Category:Lubka321 Category:Muggleborn Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Dueling Club member Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Witch Category:Seventh Year Category:Dumbledore's Army Member